My Princess
by Fragments of Time
Summary: A ball is held for Princess Zelda to find her prince. Things don't go quite as she had imagined, but she still meets somebody...


She was at a ball. The ball was held in order for her to find a suitor, although there were also other princesses present, looking for suitors as well. As they were princesses, naturally, they "had" to find a rich, intelligent, and handsome prince that would make a good rules and one day aid in having another good ruler in the future. Zelda was becoming bored already, and it was but five minutes into the ball.  
She noticed a princess off in the corner. She wore darker clothes with much less coverage than the rest of the princesses. She didn't even appear to be wearing a crown, just a hood. Her skin was dark blue and her eyes burned a fire colored red and orange. Zelda felt curious; she had never seen this girl before. She had been fairly sure she had met all the princesses at some point or another, and this girl stood out among the crowd enough that she was fairly certain she wouldn't have forgotten her.  
She approached the princess. "Hello. Why do you not join the rest of the ball? What is your name, and from hat kingdom do you come?"  
The other princess shrugged, "Princess, I believe you have more important things than myself to think about." she pointed behind Zelda, "This is, after all, being held so you may find a husband, is it not?"  
She looked where the princess was pointing. A prince with short blond hair that framed his face rather well and green eyes smiled and asked, "May I have this dance?" He extended his hand to her  
She nodded and accepted his hand, although she could easily think of at least ten things she would much rather be doing.  
He led her by the hand to the dance floor and put his arms around her. He seemed gentlemanly enough, not letting his hands fall too low on her back so that he was touching her inappropriately, but he was a terribly clumsy dancer. She had to dance carefully and watch her feet as she tried to avoid him stepping upon her feet or the hem of her dress. His conversation attempts were as clumsy as his steps. She was relieved when the song was over.  
Zelda slipped away to go back to the princess. She was not where she had been previously standing. Zelda was, admittedly, somewhat disappointed. She had hoped to speak more to the intriguing girl.  
"Looking for me, Princess?" a hand touched her shoulder  
Zelda recognized the voice immediately. She turned to see the princess from before.  
"Ah... I was just wondering why you were all alone."  
She raised an eyebrow, "You really have to ask?"  
"Yes. I do not understand why."  
"Perhaps because I have red eyes? Because I stick out like a sore thumb?" She sounded neither frustrated nor lonely. In fact, she sounded rather like she were merely making suggestions for something quite simple and barely affected her at all.  
"So you are different. I do not see that as being reason to shun you."  
She decided not to point out her obvious lack of interest. She did not want to dance with the princes.  
"If no one else will... I shall dance with you." Zelda declared, feeling bad that the other princess was being left out.  
"You will, hm, Princess? Alright." Normally, she would refuse it on the grounds that it sounded rather as though Zelda was only suggesting it out of pity. However, she had taken a bit of a liking to the girl. Deciding to play the part, she held out her hand, "May I have this dance?"  
Zelda accepted her hand and allowed herself to once again be led to the dance floor.  
The other princess was a good dancer. She held Zelda closely, but not to the point of awkwardness.  
Zelda found herself becoming almost captivated into the fiery eyes she was gazing into. She felt herself dancing, slowly, lightly, almost as though she were on air.  
"So, Princess, what is your name?"  
"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. And you?"  
"Princess Midna of the Twilight."  
"Twilight? I have never heard of that kingdom."  
"It is very far away."  
"You have traveled a long way, then? Have you seen any princes that caught your eye?"  
"Silly Princess. I have little interest in the princes here."  
Zelda was confused, "Then what prompted you to come all this way?"  
"Hm, I think that is for me to know and you to find out. Do not worry, for I am sure you will understand in due time."  
She decided not to question it further, despite her curiosity. "Tell me about the Twilight Kingdom."  
"Alright... Well, first of all, it's nothing like this place. The skies are perpetually in a time of twilight. Morning and night are but concepts to us nowadays."  
"I do love the sunset, but would you not eventually tire of it?"  
"Yes, that we do. It is usually quite peaceful, although we have the occasional attack."  
"Where is your kingdom located? Could you give me at least a vague idea of where it is?"  
"Like I said, it's very far away. A vague location, even... would take some explanation."  
The song ended. They barely even noticed as they continued to dance.  
"I see." she wanted to ask if all the people there looked like Midna did, but she did not want to offend her. Instead she asked, "Earlier, you said you had no interest in the princes here. Does that mean you already have your eye on someone?"  
She smiled, although it bordered on being a smirk. "You could say that."  
"By all means, tell me about him!"  
"First of all, quite basic information about the 'someone I have my eye on', Princess. I have no interest in princes. Rather, I much prefer princesses."  
Zelda was surprised. Even so, she recovered quickly. "I see. Tell me about her, then!"  
Midna smiled, holding her just slightly closer. "Curious? Very well, then, Princess." she winked, "She's the most beautiful princess I've ever seen."  
"More beautiful than-" she caught herself before she finished, "I mean... uh... please, continue. Forget I said anything."  
Now it was Midna's turn to be a bit surprised, though it was certainly a pleasant one. "I don't know her all that well, but I can tell she is strong and kind. From what I have heard, none of her subjects seem to have any complaints."  
Zelda frowned, and her steps fell out of synch.  
"What's the matter? Are you perhaps jealous, Princess?" she teased  
The Hylian princess blushed and stuttered, "I-I, no, um, I mean..."  
"You're so cute." She thought Zelda's face couldn't get any redder. "But there is no reason for you to be jealous. Know why?"  
"W-why...?"  
"Close your eyes. You will understand in a few seconds."  
She did as the Twili princess requested.  
Midna lightly brushed a few strands of Zelda's hair from her face, using her thumb.  
Zelda felt her face becoming warm as Midna's moved closer. The princess' lips met for a few seconds.  
"Now do you understand why?"  
"...Yes..." she replied. She had not expected that at all. She would later learn that, had she known Midna better, it would not have been such a surprise at all - she had a tendency to do things in her own unique way.  
_I think she has found her prince. ...Metaphorically, of course, considering that I am female._ Minda thought, _I know that I have found her... My Princess._


End file.
